


Like a Moth

by AFTanith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Reference(s) to Aladdin (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: A drabble-and-a-half based on a longfic idea I'm kicking around. I hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> A drabble-and-a-half based on a longfic idea I'm kicking around. I hope you enjoy it!

Elsa was drawn to the other woman from the start. She was just so different from anyone Elsa had known in Arendelle, including herself and her sister Anna. Qadira was utterly transfixing in her beauty, a vision of bronze skin, shapely curves, and voluminous ebon hair that managed to catch Elsa's eye whenever their paths crossed, and her every step seemed to exude both confidence and pride.

But the more time Elsa spent with the princess, the more Elsa knew that there was more to her attraction than appearance alone. There was something special about Qadira, some elusive secret that burned tantalizingly behind her dark-lashed eyes, and it drew Elsa in like a moth to a flame.

Sooner or later, Elsa promised herself amidst the swirling storm, she would unravel Qadira's mystery.

The princess of Agrabah had caught the Snow Queen's eye, and Elsa wasn't about to let it go.


End file.
